masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Kirrahe
Captain Kirrahe is an officer in the salarian military. He is a member of the 3rd Infiltration Regiment STG (special task group), a covert operations team that was sent to investigate Virmire, where he discovered Saren's base of operations. Kirrahe is a brave, intelligent salarian with a good strategic mind; he is able to inspire his men, and is also prepared to make sacrifices if necessary. His second-in-command is Commander Rentola. Captain Kirrahe is voiced by George Szilagyi. __TOC__ Mass Effect After discovering Saren's krogan breeding facility on Virmire, Kirrahe sent a message to the Council asking for a fleet to help destroy it, but a communications disruption resulted in a garbled message, and as a result only the Normandy was sent to investigate. He was suspicious of Wrex, describing the salarians' intervention in krogan evolution as 'a mistake', but allowed Commander Shepard to deal with Wrex's anger. With help from Shepard's crew, Kirrahe developed a plan to destroy the facility, and personally led three teams of his salarian officers (along with either Ashley Williams or Kaidan Alenko) to draw out the geth, knowing they would take heavy losses. He named his teams after key salarian settlements (Aegohr, Mannovai and Jaëto) to remind his men what they were fighting for. Kirrahe heard some dissent amongst his men and gave them an inspirational speech, explaining that though they were covert operatives rather than heavy troopers, they were still part of a proud tradition: "We would be legends, but the records are sealed." Shepard was able to assist Kirrahe's assault along the way by sabotaging geth positions, and listen to how the salarian attack was progressing over radio chatter. While Kirrahe took personal command of Mannovai Team, Aegohr Team was given to either Kaidan or Ashley. Aegohr Team provided fire support to Mannovai Team and managed to evade the geth flyers that forced them to bunker down, then later spearheaded the attack on the second AA gun. Jaëto provided additional support. Without help from Shepard's team, Kirrahe will be killed by the geth air support midway through the operation. Either Ashley or Kaidan will take over command of the salarians after his death and co-ordinate the attack from then on. However, with Shadow Team's help, Kirrahe can escape with Shepard aboard the Normandy. Kirrahe and his surviving men can be found in the engineering section, sympathetic to Shepard's loss; Kirrahe says they will get off when the Normandy next makes port and find their way home. Kirrahe hopes he and Shepard might have the opportunity to work together again in the future. Kirrahe's Speech Mass Effect 3 Captain Kirrahe will appear in Mass Effect 3, provided he survived the events on Virmire in Mass Effect.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gClbTVAx3Js&t=5m20s Trivia *Kirrahe's name is based on Currahee Mountain, used as a training site for American paratroopers during WWII. *Mordin Solus once served under Captain Kirrahe, calling him "a bit of a cloaca", and makes a comment regarding his habit of holding speeches and using the expression "hold the line". *If Kirrahe survived Virmire, Shepard was intended to receive an email from him in Mass Effect 2 after recruiting Mordin. This email was apparently cut from the game.http://masseffect.livejournal.com/877028.html References Category: Characters Category: Salarians Category:Virmire Category:Recurring Characters